Taichi Yagami
by Taichi fan
Summary: Tai is feeling depressed (drama), however his mood changes when he is late for his class and has to come up with an excuse (humor). Please R&R! AN: I know it's a silly summary but couldn't come up with something else.


Title: Taichi Yagami

By: Taichi fan

Rating: G

Feedback: Tachi_fan_53@hotmail.com

Summary: Tai is feeling depressed (drama), however his mood changes when he is late for his class and has to come up with an excuse (humor). Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Digimon. Everything recognizable belongs to whoever owns Digimon, anything else belongs to me. I have no permission to use these characters and am receiving no money for this story. This story was written for enjoyment only.

Author's Note: follows at the end of the chapter.

Taichi Yagami 

_Why?_ He asked himself as he looked around in the cafeteria, watching his fellow students yet not seeing them.

_Why do I feel so down?_ He wondered, not daring to call his condition a depression. _I have a great life, nothing's wrong; no trouble at school, everyone I know is in perfect health, no problems at home, not even an evil digimon wanting to destroy the Earth!_

"Hey Tai," a girl's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Sora," Tai responded, a fake smile plastered on his face; he did not want to show his weakness and certainly not to one of the Digidestined, after all, he was still the bearer of the Crest of Courage. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she replied. "Just the usual, boring as ever. Tomachi was being a jerk again, he…"

Though on the outside Tai appeared to be listening attentively and he made small comments at the appropriate times, inside he was not listening to anything the red-haired girl was saying. After what seemed at eternity and at the same time but a flash of a second, Sora looked at her watch and exclaimed in a shrill voice, loud enough to even pass the barriers Tai had set to tune out her constant cackle. "Look at the time, Tai! We're going to be late for French!"

Tai started to collect his things, not making haste whatsoever as he did not really care whether they were going to be late or not. However, Sora obviously thought otherwise as she yelled at him to hurry up.

As they half-walked half-ran through the empty corridors, Tai realised this was going to be his fifth time to be late in one and the same class which meant a conversation with the dean. His sombre mood disappeared instantly and his eyes widened slightly in fear as he put some more energy into a final sprint. There were not many people who could scare Taichi Yagami but dean Uzumariki most certainly was one of those select few.

Sora pushed open the door to room 209 and hesitantly entered the class room, Tai following in her wake. Monsieur Sabre was most displeased as he scrutinized her.

"I assume you have a perfect explainable reason for being late, Miss Takenouchi?" he asked sarcastically. When he noticed Tai, however, his irritation turned into plain anger. "Mr Yagami! This is the fifth time you are late in my class! I hope for your sake you have a more plausible explanation than the last time, I don't think the aliens that kidnapped you two weeks ago will work."

The rest of the class giggled slightly as they recalled Tai's pathetic excuse. Meanwhile, Sora was wracking her brains to come up with something believable, "We were," she began, but then looked at Tai for help.

"We were just taking a stroll outside and we…"

"You were taking a stroll when it's pouring outside?" Monsieur Sabre asked, his words full of sarcasm as he pointed to a window behind him. It was not until that moment that Tai saw the rain that was dripping down the window, smearing the world in hazy grey colours.

"We wanted to breath in some fresh air," Sora argued.

"You know it can be quite stuffy in the school and we needed the fresh air desperately," Tai defended half-heartedly.

Though Monsieur Sabre raised a doubtful eyebrow he refrained from comment and motioned for Tai to continue his narrative.

"As I was saying, we were just taking a stroll in the park when suddenly, out of nothing, appeared a,' he hesitated for a heartbeat. 'A woman, running towards us and screaming for help."

During the whole tale Sora had been nodding as if to confirm what Tai was saying. However, at these last words she whipped her head to face him, totally astonished about this development.

This was not lost on Monsieur Sabre, "Is this true, Miss Takenouchi?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes of course!"

"Well," Tai continued. "She looked pretty shaken and desperate so we walked up to her and asked whether we might help her. She told us her little kitten Toby had run away and…"

Tai was unable to continue due to a roaring laughter that exploded left of him. Sora had to turn away, her face beet-red and she had difficulty holding her composure. Monsieur Sabre also had trouble to restrain himself, however of a different kind than Sora's: he was fighting the urge to strangle the brown-haired boy in front of him.

When the laughter slowly died down to mere giggles, Tai went on where he had left, "She had been looking for her poor Toby for the past two days…"

Another rise in laughter and Monsieur Sabre clenched his hands into fists.

"…day and night…"

Sora finally burst and had to sit down on a chair nearby to keep her from falling on the floor. Monsieur Sabre's face was turning a kind of ugly pale white.

"So she asked us for help. We agreed and luckily we immediately spotted him on a branch right above her head."

By now all the students were laughing helplessly, clutching their stomachs and moaning from the pain in their mouths. All, except for Tai who looked as straight-faced as ever, and Monsieur Sabre whose expression become drawn as he pursed his lips tightly together.

"However, she didn't dear to climb into the tree so we had to get the kitten for her," Tai concluded. "And that's why we are late, Sir."

Monsieur Sabre did not utter a single sound, he simply stood in front of the class room unmoving; slowly the laughter eased. Even when it was deadly quiet the man who taught French did not open his mouth. Tai took a small step back.

Finally the teacher moved, raising his hand as to slap Tai but restrained himself and instead pointed towards the door.

"Out," he hissed between gritted teeth.

Tai need not to be told twice and hurriedly left. Standing in the corridor he ran away from room 209 as fast he could, meanwhile making all sorts of spluttering sounds. Two rooms further he could not compose himself any more and sank to the ground, doubling over from laugher.

Coincidentally Matt and Izzy were in that class and they looked at each other quizzically when they heard Tai's almost hysterical laughter.

Mrs. Yashweto seemed to have noticed the disturbance as well. "Izzy, could you please check the hall, what is going on there?"

Eagerly Izzy rose and when he left the room he was met by the sight of Tai sitting with his back to the wall laughing his head off. Involuntarily a smile spread over Izzy's face. "Come on, buddy, let's get you out of here before Yashweto figures out it's you," he said picking Tai up by his arms. "Though she's one of the easiest teachers when it comes to jokes she hasn't quite forgiven you yet for letting those mice into her desk."

Helplessly Tai was dragged away by his friend who decided to carry his leader to an empty class room for the spiked-haired boy to calm down.

Meanwhile, Matt was waiting for Izzy to return and inform him what had happened to Tai. When he realised Izzy had been gone pretty long now, he decided to take matters into his own hands. "Excuse me, Mrs. Yashweto, can I go to the bathroom?"

Mrs. Yashweto nodded absently as she was attempted to make a student understand the basics of the theorem of Pythagoras.

Widely grinning Matt took off in search of his friends. However, when he walked down the hall a girly voice shouted to him, "Matt! Wait up!"

He turned around and saw Mimi advancing. "Hey Mimi," he replied, glancing at her quizzically. "What are you doing out of class?"

"Looking for Tai," the pink-clothed girl replied, a small giggle escaping her lips. "You should've been there Matt, he was late for French… again… and let's just say Monsieur Sabre was not too happy about it…"

Mimi explained the happenings of not long ago and together the Digidestined of Sincerity and of Friendship left to search for their Leader.

A/N: Okay, I have some confessions to make: I've barely ever seen an episode of Digimon. I have only seen two or three, and that was many years ago. However, the character of Tai has always intrigued me and that's why I went searching on FanFiction.Net for stories featuring Tai as the main character. Personally I don't really like romance and I don't write it very well either, and usually stay away from it. However, there are not many non-romantic stories about Tai (at least I could not find much) and so I decided to write something else. It started out as a depressing drama but eventually developed into a humoristic sequence. Therefore, if I made mistakes please point them out to me (kindly) and I'm sorry if they're really OOC. Still, it's a one-shot, that's all. BUT if there are enough people wanting to read more, I am prepared to give it a try. So if you want to read more, please send a mail or leave a review. Don't forget to say what you prefer: drama or romance, or a mix of both of them.

My last request is whether you could please send me some more information about Digimon (especially Tai, but also about all the other 'original' Digidestined), including pictures of them and their Digimon. If someone would be kind enough to explain the whole theory behind 'digivolving' I would be eternally grateful.

Hmm, I guess that's long enough for an Author's Note *g*


End file.
